Assignment
by dgeo98
Summary: Tell me about your family," that's what his teacher had said last week and here he was staring at an empty page not sure where to begin...


A/N: I wrote this on a whim, this will be a one-shot deal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Family

When I was born my parents already had five kids, I was a surprise to say the least. You see my parents weren't planning on having any more children. My Aunt Paige calls me my mom's mid-life crisis baby, I'm not sure my mom likes hearing that she makes a face every time Aunt Paige says it. Oh, well back to this assignment. Let me tell you a little about my parents, brothers and sister.

My Parents are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. My mom is a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witch's in the world. She has the ability to freeze and explode things, every time I see her use her powers all I can think is wow that's so cool. My dad is and elder, he watches out for the magical community and makes decisions on what should and shouldn't happen. That's all I really know about being an elder, I guess when I'm older I'll know more. What I do know is that my dad's powers are the best. He can orb, heal and shoot what looks like lighting from his hands, I know he has more powers but I've never seen him use them so I have no idea what they are.

My oldest brother is Wyatt he's twenty-five, he's considered the twice-blessed and his powers have an extra humph to them because he was born on a night of magical convergence whatever that means. Wyatt is your typical older brother, he's bossy and demanding. I think sometimes he forgets who he is I have to remind him all the time that's he's my brother not my dad. The best thing about Wyatt is that in another lifetime he was evil. How cool is that? My mom gets mad every time I say that. Yes, he was evil and he almost destroyed that whole world. But, he didn't and that's because of Chris. Wyatt's got a whole lot of powers, he can orb, heal, sense, shoot energy beams, telepathy, he's got all of the charmed powers, he can do some sort of blinking thing with his eyes, and he's also the bearer of Excalibur and it's powers.

My second oldest brother is Chris and he's twenty-three. Of all my brothers, I think he's the coolest because he saved the world. He went back in time and saved baby Wyatt from being turned evil. Awesome, my brother is the savior of the world. He's also not as bossy as Wyatt but he does have his moments. Aunt Phoebe tells him to chill out and not be so neurotic, everyone laughs when she says that, I think that's some sort of joke that I don't get. The best part about Chris is that like me he was born when dad was an elder so only the two of us have elder powers like dad. Chris's powers are, orbing, telekinesis, healing, he can shoot lightning from his hands like dad and me, astral projection, sensing, telepathy, and he's got mom's powers, he also has some other elder powers that dad said I couldn't put in this report so sorry.

My third oldest brother is Alex and he's twenty. Of all my brothers, he's got the least amount of powers, which makes him jealous; at least that's what I think even if he denies it. I mean he can orb, heal, sense, has premonitions and has mom's powers. He was born when dad was demoted to a whitelighter, something happened when Chris was in the past that caused this but no one talks about it, believe me I've asked. Anyway Alex is cool, he's not bossy or demanding he tends to be more laid back. The best part about Alex is he takes me out at least once a month, just him and me. I like that, because we talk about stuff and just spend the day together. Yeah, Alex is great.

That brings me to the fourth born, the only girl, my sister Melinda. She's eighteen and she can be a pain, I call her something else but mom said if I wrote that in hear I'd be grounded for ever. She's bossy, mean and she nags all the time. Wyatt says she's a typical teenage girl and everyone agrees with him. Don't get me wrong she's great when she wants to be but lately she's been more of a pest. Mom says it's because she has to hold her own with five brothers but I think she's just being mean. The cool thing about her is she's one of the next generations charmed ones along with two of my cousins. She's got cool powers to, she can orb, sense, astral project, telekinetic-orbing and she's got mom's powers.

My fifth and last brother is Ryan and he's fifteen. Ryan and I don't get along at all. Were always fighting and arguing. Alex laughs and says it's because I replaced him as the baby of the family. Dad says it's because were the closest in age, I'm not sure about that one I mean were about seven years apart. Anyway, Ryan is still in magic school like me and he wouldn't help me with this assignment even though he has to do it to. Ryan has a crush on the girl that sits in front of him during potions class, I think her name is Amber but I'm not sure. Ryan's powers are orbing, sensing, he can freeze things like mom, he's an empath and he has premonitions.

Finally, there's me, Luke, I'm eight years old and I'm the youngest. I was born on the summer solstice, which means I have some sort of connection to the mystical world of magic, I really can't tell you what that means because well I'm not allowed. My powers are orbing, healing, sensing, telekinesis, telepathy, I can shoot lightning bolts from my hands like dad and Chris, and I have some other elder powers I can't say, and I have some sort of elemental powers that have to do with the mystical magic connection, which I don't understand yet.

Well that's it. This is the end of my family project. I've told you about myself, my parents, my brothers and sister.

_P.S._ - Aunt Paige please don't give me a bad grade if I left something out.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
